The present invention relates generally to the area of devices for the electrical connection between various electrical equipment, appliances, and the like, and particularly to such devices as have common and interchangeable elements.
For the protection of electric distribution circuits, devices are used which are usually comprised of two devices or modules, one of which is comprised of a switch and the other being comprised of a differential line-to-ground fault protection relay, both incorporating one section for input connectors and another section for output connectors, such that each one of these sections is equipped with a base on which the connectors are installed and, in some cases, a protective cover with access openings for being able to manipulate the connectors in question, specifically the screws which are to secure the terminals of the connectors, using an appropriate tool.
Conventionally, in this type of modules, the base on which both the input and the output connectors are installed are usually removable in order to be able to mount either one type of connectors or another depending upon the application or use of the devices or devices. Additionally, in the sections in which the two modules are attached or coupled to one another, the corresponding output connectors of the circuits breaker module and input connector of the differential module include supplementary elements so that, on making the attachment, common connectors are set up in order to make wire the two modules to one another.
On the other hand, the protective covers provided on these modules are fixed, in other words, they are an integral part of the module, preventing their removal, which prevents or hinders the corresponding mounting or attachment of the different types of conductors and/or strips.
Based upon that which has been set forth hereinabove, for the two modules to be electrically connected to one another, four parts are obviously required, two of these parts corresponding to the bases and the other two corresponding to the covers. These four parts entail a monetary cost in the production or manufacture thereof, apart from the amount of time employed in their mounting and of the amount of time taken to make the attachment between the two modules, not to mention that the securing of the terminals by means of the corresponding screws normally involves a number of problems and inconveniences for the person performing this task, who is sometimes confronted with the screws falling out just when starting the screwing procedure, one screw or another even possibly being lost in the process.
The present invention involves a system for the fast connection of electric or electronic devices with common interchangeable elements, in which the devices are comprised by each one of the modules fitted with input connectors for connecting to other devices or equipment, and output connectors for their connection to another module by means of input connectors incorporated in the latter of the two modules. Both modules are fitted with respective protective covers for the aforementioned connectors, with openings for accessing them.
The object of this invention is to provide a system in which, in the input connector section of one of the modules, the protective cover and base pertaining to the other module are integrated and reproduced, as a result of which these modules can be mounted in the output connector section of the previous module, thus making it possible for this previous module to be supplied without said protective cover and base, and making it possible for the two modules to be fit together and connected to one another following the dismantling of the aforementioned protective cover and base of the module into which they are initially incorporated.
Another object of this invention is that of providing a fast system for connecting and attaching these two modules based on the fact that the screws by means of which the connections among terminals and corresponding attachment are made are mounted on springs which keeps them guides and positioned in an open setting facing the holes through which the terminals are installed and screwed into place in order to easily make the aforementioned connections and attachment in an easy, fast manner.
Therefore, this system can be said to be structurally resolved by way of a reduction of components, providing for monetary savings for the manufacturer and, therefore, for users, as well as cutting down on the amount of time required for the connection and/or attachment between modules.
This system is preferably applicable to those devices or modules comprised of a differential line-to-ground fault protection relay and an automatic circuit breaker, which are mounted on electrical distribution circuit to safeguard against over-currents caused by any type of electrical fault or fluctuation, being likewise applicable to other electric or electronic devices or devices in which the use thereof is required or is feasible.
Based upon its structural features, this system makes it possible to connect modules in a concatenated connection one after the other.
The system comprising the object of the invention is designed in order to be able to easily, rapidly and efficiently make the electrical connection and, at the same time, the attachment among electrical modules or devices by employing fewer parts than those conventionally required, these parts being confined to one single base and to a protective cover instead of the two bases and the two covers which are conventionally required.
The system which is being proposed hereunder, being applicable to the type of modules or devices to which reference has previously been made hereinabove, in which one modules is going to be considered hereinafter as the first module, and the other is going to be considered as the second module, has the unique feature that, in the first module, both the bases on which the corresponding connectors are installed as well as the respective protective covers are removable, interchangeable and mountable on the output connector section of the second module, making it possible for the second module to be sold without said output connectors, given that the bases on which the outlet connectors of the first module are mounted can be mounted in its section following its removal from the first module.
For this purpose, one of the fundamental features of this invention is that, in the section of the input connectors of the second module, the base and the protective cover of the first module are reproduced and integrated, as a result of which said base and protective cover can be removed from said first module and be mounted in the output connector section of the second module, making it possible for the second module to be supplied without said base and cover.
Apart from this, another novel features is the fact that the screws used for connecting and securing the terminals corresponding to the connectors of the input section of the second module are mounted in a permanently open position, in other words, toward the position in which the screw does not fasten the terminals corresponding to the two modules to one another, the permanently open set position of the screw which holds the terminals in place being achieved by means of a spring, in combination with a pronged washer forming a sort of housing, which is positioned at the upper end of the spring and which serves as support and as a retainer from the head of the screw which is lodged concentrically to the spring, all of which is located on the inside of a guide part or cover which is mounted independently in a mortise provided for this purpose in the corresponding input connector section of the second module. Therefore, the electrical connection can be made simply, rapidly and efficiently at the same time as the attachment among the modules in which the system of the invention is applicable, whilst at the same time achieving the advantage of it being possible for the second module to be sold without the base and the protection cover corresponding to the output connector section, given that these elements will be removed from the first module and mounted in the output connector section of the second module.
Likewise, special mention may be made of the fact that, as a result of the protective covers being removable, the handling of the attachment and wiring connections can be done more easily and conveniently.
One further advantage consists of the set screws of the terminals corresponding to the connectors for connecting the modules are integrated into the second module, as a result of which the typical loss or dropping of the screws proper will be prevented, whilst, at the same time, it is not necessary to screw in the screws by feel, given that, as has previously been mentioned hereinabove, the screws are duly guided and are previously positioned such that, by exerting pressure on them using the corresponding tool and by actuating the tool, the corresponding terminals are screwed and secured into place.
Lastly, for the connection and attachment of the modules, provision has been made for the modules to be supplement with a top cover in between to both protect the section in question and to conceal the intersection openings made in attachment of the two modules, and as a finishing or ornamentation, which provides a better aesthetic appearance on the attachment between the two modules.